Demo higeki ga romansu ni naru
by Yuki-chan e Killua-kun
Summary: [Spoiler fim do anime] E se Akame não fosse a primeira a encontrar Tatsumi a beira da morte? E se fosse Esdese? SongFic Poison Me Tatsumi&Esdese


**N/A(s):Essa fic foi uma tentativa de mudar o fim do anime não tendo muitas alterações, sendo que algumas pequenas frases foram tiradas do mesmo. Boa leitura!**

**[Disclamamos]: Os personagens de Akame ga kill não nos pertence. A música que foi usada **_**Poison Me **_**também não nos pertence.**

** fic não há envolvimento íntimo de Mine&Tatsumi.**

**Song fic Poison Me - Mami Uchida, Misawa Sachika**___**(Anime: Akuma no Riddle)**_

**Demo higeki ga romansu ni naru**

**Mesmo tragédia torna-se o romance**

Esdese caminhou lentamente em direção a grande tengu do imperador, esperando derrotar o inimigo que tentou parar o gigante de uma destruição maior ainda. Sua boca abriu e fechou, a única coisa que conseguiu pronunciar abismada foi

_Anata para Naraba _

_Higeki sura mo romance ni naru _

_(Enquanto eu estou com você, _

_Mesmo tragédia torna-se o romance.)_

- Tat-tsu-umi - Olhou um pouco indiferente Esdese para o corpo em sua frente todo ensanguetado.

Tatsumi não tinha mais quase forças para se levantar muito menos erguer sua cabeça.

Mas... Essa voz era inesquecível.

- Esdese. - Foi tudo que Tatsumi conseguiu pronunciar.

_Hitome mita ano toki kara _

_Kurui Hajimete shimatta _

_Kako mo Genzai mo mirai mo zenbu _

_Hako ni tsumete moyashite shimaetara _

_(Desde o momento em que eu vi pela primeira vez, _

_Comecei a perder o juízo. _

_Se pudéssemos enfiar o nosso passado, presente e futuro; tudo, _

_Em uma caixa, e atearam fogo .. )_

Por que ela estava ali? Era a pergunta na cabeça de Tatsumi.

Ela era a última pessoa que ele gostaria de ver.

Esdese se aproximou e segurou Tatsumi em seus braços.

- Você não devia estar aqui, não depois de tudo que aconteceu. - Disse Tatsumi com angústia, algumas lágrimas caíram de seu rosto.

Esdese apertou-o mais em seu peito.

- Você nunca deveria ter ido embora e se juntado a Night Raid! Estaria vivo agora.

- Me desculpe, mas não era pra ser assim. - Saiu da boca de Tatsumi um voz muito fraca e um pouco de sangue que caiu sobre o uniforme da general. - Se eu não tivesse me juntado, nós talvez teríamos nos encontrado de maneira diferente, você poderia não ter se apaixonado por mim e eu...

_Mujaki ni warau tenshi sura mo _

_Akuma ni kaete shimau you na_

_Sonna sekai sayonara shite _

_Jigoku ni ochiyou _

_(Vamos dar adeus a um mundo _

_Onde até mesmo um anjo que veste os inocentes de sorrisos, _

_Transforma-se em um demônio _

_E cair para as profundezas do inferno. )_

- Você o que? - Perguntou com receio Esdese.

- Talvez eu nunca teria me apaixonado por você, e isso tudo teria se tornado mais fácil. - Lágrimas começaram escorrer pelo rosto de Tatsumi. - Eu sei que é injusto dizer tudo agora, mas eu quero que você saiba pelo menos, quando eu não estiver mais aqui. - Deu um olhada no rosto de Esdese, estava um pouco vermelho e parecia que a qualquer momento ela choraria.

_Tsunaida te ga tsumetaku naru _

_Ima hontou no hitotsu ni nareru _

_Karada mushibamu doku mo itoshii _

_Mune wo sashi tsuranuku yaiba _

_Futari wo hikisaki wa shinai _

_Kono inochi, sashidasu made _

_(Agora que o frio está se espalhando ao longo de nossas mãos firmemente unidos, _

_Nós podemos realmente tornar-se um. _

_Mesmo o veneno nos devorar por dentro, parece adorável. _

_Porque a espada perfurando através de nossos corações, _

_Não vai nos separar, _

_Até que nós oferecemos as nossas vidas, isso é. )_

- Mas saiba, eu não me arrependo de nada, mesmo agora a beira da morte. Eu te amo, Esdese, a general mais forte e bonita do império.

- Tat-tsumi, não diga isso, você não vai morrer. - Disse firmemente Esdese ainda com seu amado nos braços. - Nós viveremos juntos para sempre, vamos sobreviver juntos.

_Tamashii ga motomeau to wa _

_Tabun kou iu koto de _

_Sono shiawase wo kanjirareta kara _

_Mou nani mo ubau hitsuyou ga nai _

_(O que somos, _

_É, talvez, o que eles chamam de "almas gêmeas". _

_E eu já não precisa roubar nada de ninguém, _

_Por que eu senti tanta felicidade.)_

- Você sabe que não Esdese. - Tatsumi com seu braço ensanguentado e tremendo colocou suavemente a mão no rosto de sua amada. - Somos inimigos, mas sinto que além disso fomos muito mais do que apenas inimigos.

- No começo não vou negar, eu fiquei apavorado e queria fugir o mais rápido de você. - Deu uma pequena risada. - Mas quando fugi, você nunca desapareceu do meu coração e dos meus pensamentos. *tosse* Pior ainda quando te reencontrei mas tive que fugir mas saiba que foi muito dificil de fazer isso.

Esdese ouvia tudo pasma. Não pasma.

Surpresa.

_Chiisana kata ni seou tsumi mo _

_Tatoe ikusen no uso mo _

_Wakeatte tsugunatte ikou _

_Yakusoku suru yo _

_(Os pecados que você carrega em seus ombros minúsculos, _

_E até mesmo os milhares de mentiras; _

_Vamos compartilhá-los todos entre nós dois, e reuni-los. _

_É uma promessa. )_

Tatsumi havia fugido dela.

E agora dizia que a amava e que ela sempre se encontrou no seu coração.

- Isso é mentira. - Esdese disse friamente. - Você está dizendo bobagens para me consolar? Como ousa?

Tatsumi deu um pequeno sorriso de canto.

_Kuchibiru ga tokeatte yuku _

_Ima shinjitsu ga sugata miseru _

_Ano hi machigaeta michi tadotte _

_Soredemo anata ni aeta kara _

_Sekai ga iyashi ni kawaru yo _

_Kono inochi ga tsukiru made _

_(Agora que nossos lábios estão a derreter, _

_A verdade irá desvendar si. _

_Naquele dia, eu estava seguindo o caminho errado, _

_Mas, mesmo assim, ele tem me levar a você. _

_E assim o mundo, vai se transformar em um local tranquilo, _

_Até que nós terminamos nossas vidas, isso é.)_

- Acredite no que quiser, Esdese. Mas o que eu sinto não vai mudar mesmo que eu parta desse mundo. Eu quebrei diversas promessas nessa longa jornada. - Fez uma pequena pausa, seu corpo começou a ficar pesado. - Mas manterei apenas duas.

Deixando sua raiva passar, Esdese olhou no rosto de Tatsumi. Nos lábios. Nos olhos. Uma determinação perceptível.

- Um dia eu vou reencontrá-la e tudo vai ser diferente.

Esdese e Tatsumi podeiram ficar juntos finalmente.

Mas o porém.

Eles estariam mortos provavelmente.

- E a segunda? - Seu amado olhou para baixo.

Tatsumi demorou alguns segundos para prosseguir e encarar Esdese. Com sua mão que ainda estava em seu rosto, foi fechando a distância entre eles. Até encontrar os lábios da Rainha de Gelo.

Eram macios.

Foi tudo que Tatsumi conseguiu pensar antes de se separar, e dizer meio rouco e sangue em sua boca.

_Tsunaida te ga tsumetaku naru _

_Ima hontou no hitotsu ni nareru _

_Karada mushibamu doku mo itoshii _

_Mune wo sashi tsuranuku yaiba _

_Futari wo hikisaki wa shinai _

_Kono inochi, sashidasu made _

_(Agora que o frio está se espalhando ao longo de nossas mãos firmemente unidos, _

_Nós podemos realmente tornar-se um. _

_Mesmo o veneno nos devorar por dentro, parece adorável. _

_Porque a espada perfurando através de nossos corações, _

_Não vai nos separar, _

_Até que nós oferecemos as nossas vidas, isso é.)_

- Quando nos encontrarmos eu ainda vou te amar. - Deu um pequeno sorriso antes de seus olhos ficarem cada vez mais cansados, começaram a se fechar, Tatsumi não tinha mais forças para mantê-los abertos. A mão no rosto de Esdese perdeu forças e caiu ao mesmo tempo que o corpo de Tatsumi desabou nos braços de Esdese.

Ela, a Rainha do Gelo, não podia acreditar que ele estava morto, depois desse tempo todo à procura dele, ela o encontrou a beira da morte e não pode fazer nada.

O sentimento dentro dela explodia. Talvez nunca saberia que sentimento é esse. Sua linha de pensamentos foi quebrada por uma voz que vinha distante.

- Tatsumi! Você me prometeu! Você disse que sobreviveria! Tatsumi...

Esdese que ainda possuia Tatsumi em seus braços, olhou para onde a voz surgiu.

Akame da Night Raid.

Esdese, engoliu suas lágrimas que estavam prestes a sair, colocou o corpo de Tatsumi de leve no chão.

Levantou-se, respirou e disse tentando não demonstrar nenhuma emoção pelo garoto deitado morto no chão.

_Anata ga ireba _

_Jigoku mo tengoku ni kawaru _

_(Contanto que eu tenho você do meu lado, _

_Mesmo inferno torna-se o céu. )_

- Tatsumi morreu, porque era fraco.

Não que ela acreditasse realmente nisso. Mas ela não podia demonstrar fraqueza na frente da sua próxima adversária.

- Eu espero que quando nos reencontrarmos você cumpra sua promessa, Tatsumi - Murmurou Esdese antes de seguir a batalha contra Akame. - Porque afinal, eu também te amo.

**Owari**

**N/A(s): Eu realmente precisei escrever, admito vários fãs não gostaram do fim do Tatsumi, mas eu curto ele com a Esdese e não com a Mine. Eu quis fazer um ponto de vista onde a Esdese encontrasse o Tatsumi e não a Akame, apensar que foi muito legal a Akame o ter encontrado. Mas na minha opnião, seria mais 'cool' se a Esdese o Obrigado pela leitura, espero que tenham gostado!**


End file.
